Furry Little Mystery
by Shevy B
Summary: Snape is sure Lupin is a werewolf, but Lily is not convinced. One-shot!
**A/N: So this is my first Fanfiction for Harry Potter! I hope you like it! The beginning is slightly humorous, but the end got agusty really quick! Enjoy...**

 **Furry Little Mystery**

Lily and Severus were in the library pouring over books when Severus came about his deduction. The library was a convenient place to meet, since they were both in different houses and couldn't simply do their homework in the common room like most did. Also, the dynamic duo, A.K.A. James and Sirius, wouldn't be caught dead in the library. Both Lily and Severus were glad to be away from the noisy trouble makers that seemed to only wish to wreck havoc.

"Remus was out sick again today," Severus stated simply breaking the silence of the library.

"Yeah, his mum is sick," Lily said.

"You actually believe that?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Dunno," Lily said, "but whatever reason he has, I'm sure it's legitimate."

Severus scoffed, "Skiving off classes more likely."

"Think about it, Sev," Lily said, "What would be the point in skiving off classes if you don't have your friends to skip with you? James, Sirius, and Peter have been in every class even when Remus isn't."

"So now you're sticking up for him?" Severus asked.

"No, I'm saying it's none of our business," Lily corrected him, "Plus you and James already have a big enough feud going on as it is, and you're only halfway through your first year! I can't imagine what would happen if you started a row with Remus."

Severus chose not to answer to that, and instead went back to his books before Madam Pince came and yelled at them for being too loud.

"What homework are you doing now?" Lily asked.

Severus shrugged, so Lily looked over his shoulder. Severus tried to cover it up, but it was too late, "Sev! This is becoming an obsession!"

"I'm just trying to see if there's a pattern to the days he's skipping!" Severus said defensively putting the calendar down, "The fifth of September, the fourth of October, the second of November, and the second of December!"

"Maybe he gets stressed out at the beginning of each month and has to take a break," Lily suggested, "Or maybe he's not lying."

"There's something off about him," Severus muttered picking up the calendar. He shuffled around his other papers and pulled out another calendar, "I'm thinking I'll look at the days he's gone on a moon based calendar next."

"You won't find anything out by writing on calendars," Lily said simply going back to her potions homework, "I'll spend my time on worthwhile things, like potions homework."

"You don't need to do your homework," Severus grumbled, "Slughorn practically worships you. He'll let you go one week off."

Lily ignored him.

Ten minutes later Severus gasped, "Lily!" He exclaimed getting him shushed by Madam Pince.

"What, Sev?" Lily whispered

"Look!" Severus said shoving the moon based calendar into Lily's face.

"I can't see anything with this calendar covering my eyes," Lily grumbled pulling the calendar off of her face and looking at it, "So what am I looking at?"

"Lupin has disappeared every time on the full moon!" Severus exclaimed earning them another warning look from Madam Pince.

"And this proves...?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno," Severus shrugged, "but you've got to admit there's a pattern now!"

"Ok, there's a pattern," Lily agreed grudgingly.

"So what would cause him to disappear every day on the full moon?" Severus asked thin air, "That's it!"

"What?"

"Lupin is a werewolf!" Severus exclaimed.

Lily couldn't help it, she burst into laughter, "You can't possibly believe that!"

"Why not?!" Severus countered.

"Would you two keep it down!" Madam Pince scolded in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry ma'am," Lily said quieting down slightly. Once Madam Pince had walked away, she said to Severus, "That is the most stupid thing I've heard since Petunia tried to tell us there was no such thing as magic."

Severus huffed, "Fine, I'll prove it to you then."

"Don't talk to me about this again until you have proof," Lily warned.

"Alright then!" Severus exclaimed.

They were then kicked out of the library.

 **...**

It was a year later before Severus spoke of the werewolf thing again.

"Y'know," Severus said, "I was walking past James and Lupin today," Lily inwardly groaned, "When I heard them talking about Lupin's 'Furry Little Problem'."

"Sev, I have no idea what this is leading to," Lily said truthfully.

"Clearly it means he's a werewolf!" Severus exclaimed, "Because when he transformed, he would be furry, and it would be a problem-"

"Sev, he probably has a badly behaved rabbit or something," Lily calmed him.

James, who happened to be passing by at that moment, wasted no time spreading that rumor.

 **...**

Yet another year passed before Lily got another earfull about Remus being a Werewolf. They were once again in the library.

Peter and Remus walked in with a stack of books to return, followed by, guess who, James and Sirius.

"Boys, you need to reshelve those yourself," Madam Pince tutted, "You bring that many books back all at once, you're going to be the ones responsible."

Severus put a finger to his lips to warn Lily to be quiet.

"Like I'm gonna be loud in a library," Lily hissed watching Severus stalk off to spy on the quartet.

Lily, not liking that James took every spare moment to curse Severus (who recently got the whole school to call Severus Snivellus) followed after Severus to make sure he had backup.

"They've got a bunch of books on animagus'!" Severus exclaimed in a hushed whisper to Lily as they gazed between to shelves.

"So?" Lily asked.

"So, they're probably all jealous that Lupin get's to be a animal, and they aren't-"

"This isn't the Werewolf thing again, is it?" Lily sighed.

"But it makes sense! He's still disappearing every full moon."

"Get your head away from the books, Snivellus," James scoffed looking on Lily and Severus' hiding spot, "Madam Pince will be mad if they get grease stains."

"Go pick on someone your own size," Lily snapped.

"I might consider, if you go on a date with me...?" James left the unasked question hanging in the air. As soon as their third year started, James had not left Lily alone on this matter.

"C'mon, Sev," Lily said dragging Severus away from the quartet before any of them could curse her friend, or worse, her friend curse them.

 **...**

Severus would not let the assumption that Lupin was a werewolf drop for two years straight. It got to the point where Lily and Severus had a row about his obsession.

It was the first time they had a row.

It had occurred right before the Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL.

And it only got worse from there.

" _I don't need help from a filthy little Mudblood like her!" Snape spat from where he was dangling in the air by his ankle._

 _Lily had to blink to make sure she was still breathing. The blow of her best friends words hit her like a bulldozer. Lily gathered her wits and said as coolly as she could, "Fine. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash my pants if I were you, Snivellus."_

And it was the end of their friendship.

 **...**

Lily looked at the ring on her finger, she had said 'yes' yesterday.

With Voldemort terrorizing all of Europe, they weren't wasting any time. Lily had made all the invitations, and sent them out almost immediately. They were getting married in two month's time.

 _You are invited to the wedding of Lily Evans and James Potter!_

 _August 7th, 1978_

 _RSVP return owl._

 _We hope you can make it!_

Lily took the piece of parchment and tossed it into an envelope. She poised the quill and scribbled _To: Severus Snape_.

Lily tied the letter to her owl, Snowy, and let her fly out.

 **...**

Snape woke up to the sound of Snowy tapping on her window.

Snape knew Snowy, Lily's prized owl, and let her in immediately. Snowy stood still as Snape untied the letter.

Snape read the invitation fury building in his chest. She was actually getting married to Potter. That toerag, cursing, awful, disgraceful man!

And Lily had the guts to invite him?

Snape tore up the letter and tossed the scraps into the fire before proceeding to punch the wall.

 **...**

Lily thought Severus hadn't received her invitation. She sent three more after the first.

No response.

 **...**

After Lily married James, she was told the deepest, darkest secret about Moony.

"Lils, I've got something to tell you," James said swinging his arm around Lily's shoulder.

"Mmmhmm," Lily said distractedly looking down at the letter from Dumbledore that had just arrived. Dumbledore wanted she, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter to join the Order of the Phoenix.

"Moony is a werewolf," James said simply placing a cuppa next to Lily.

"What?!"

 **...**

 _Sev,_

 _It seems like you were right, Lupin is a werewolf. Not only that, but James, Sirius, and Peter are animagus. I know, you were right. Just wanted to tell you._

 _Lily_

She almost sent it. But instead, Lily threw the letter into one of her deepest draws and tried not to look at it again.

 **...**

Snape knew he shouldn't be here, but he had to see the place where she died. The house was in ruins. Almost nothing remained.

Snape trudged the the rubble until he found a small wooden draw that was semi intact. He opened the draw and found the letter Lily had but never sent.

A tear dropped onto the parchment before being stowed deep into Snape's pocket.

 **...**

Snape's heart skipped a beat when he first saw Harry. He was an exact replica of his father, down to the last hair. But the eyes... It was like a ghost of Lily, looking out at him.

And he hated it. All he wanted was to be done with the Potter's! The memory, the prophecy, he was the one who got them killed! He was the one who got his best friend, his true love killed!

And Snape hated himself for that.

It was easier to hate the boy than himself.

 **A/N: So I'm not responsable for any broken hearts after reading this!**

 **Make sure to review on your way out!**


End file.
